Lyoray Week: Bonus Prompts
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: (I can't find this year's official prompts...?) I didn't do the bonus prompts last year for Lyoray Week (idky) so I thought I'd finally do them this year! Just some sweet Lyoray shippiness with a few that may not seem at all romantic but, if you know me, I love this couple so much
1. Reunion

**So...December 5th is officially the start of Lyoray Week and I did the prompts last year (you can find the fic on that) but there's not any prompts for this year right now? So I thought, since I didn't actually do the bonus prompts from last year, then I would do them this week. And then if any official prompts appear for this year's Lyoray Week then I'll do them both alongside one another (please, if someone can find the prompts, I will love you forever) Also in February, there's the Lyoray Lovefest which runs through Valentine's Day SO THEY ARE MEANT TO BE OKAY. THESE TWO ARE SOULMATES. xD Jk (ha, what a liar).**

 **But seriously, if anyone can find me the official prompts then I will be more than grateful and you will be in my heart forever, 'kay? Kay. Btw, last year's prompts were; Warmth, Perspective, Miracle, Missed Connection, Perfection, Pretence and Magic.**

 **Anyways, let us get on with the first bonus prompt from last year~**

* * *

 _Prompt: Reunion_

* * *

Ten years had gone by since he'd last seen him. Ten long years and holding a grudge that long due to a sort of complicated misunderstanding had led him to being filled with a cold, blood red hatred. A hatred that had enraptured his heart long ago and had never given up it's hold. Until now.

When Lyon first found himself on Galuna Island around five years ago, he had never expected things to go as far as he had planned. The demonised villagers had clearly known of his presence, yet he chose to ignore them. If they bothered him and got in the way then he'd lash out, but if they stayed put in their little village site then he would leave them be. Lyon was not one for bloodshed if he could avoid it.

Two years after his arrival, he had found Sherry, Toby and Yuka. And a few months later he would come across Zalty. The former three had been part of a wizarding guild named Lamia Scale and had decided to go out looking for a good job request they could do in the hopes of ranking themselves up within their guild. All Lyon had seen at that point was a dim-witted dog-boy, a boy who could only cast a blockage spell, and a girl who proved more worthy than the guys but only by a tiny bit. She proved more useful when he learnt she had somehow fallen in love with him.

They had helped him explore the temple on the island, and the more research he did with the books he had brought along with him, the more his plan to revive Deliora came together. When Zalty joined the team, he had proven to be a lot more worthy. He had told them about the Moon Drip, and Lyon had then immediately ordered for the Lamia Scale members to collect the frozen beast.

And then before he knew it, three more years had gone by and he had had his plans foiled and buried in the ground he stood on. The demon had been dead. He'd attempted to destroy his master's legacy. He'd betrayed his own magic. He felt terrible. But he didn't show it too much. Even if he had been expecting a downfall, he would never have expected Gray Fullbuster to be the one to make it happen.

Lyon had fought with him - hand-on-hand combat and magic usage. He had said he things he now regretted. Calling Gray a traitorous murderer certainly hadn't helped in any way. But Gray had been right when he'd said he was nothing more than a tiger in a cage. He had let his more negative emotions get the better of him, to the point he had thought he was more superior than the rest, more capable of winning his exaggerated fight with a demon from the Book of Zeref, securing his place that he had been more successful than one of the world's strongest wizards. He should've been basking in glory, not feeling his stomach flip in disbelief.

But somehow Gray had brought him back to his senses. The light. Reality. He had even gone as far as to forgive him for his actions, and that had only made him feel worse. He couldn't forgive himself for doing what he had done. Gods, he'd even ordered for the villagers to be eliminated just out of spite! He had been seriously injured, Sherry helping to support his now most likely fractured leg, and draping his jacket over his shoulders loosely. He had let her help him, though his mind was only on one thing as they all watched the Fairy Tail wizards leave the island.

 _Please Gray, let me see you again._ He had then looked over his new...friends? _...Maybe I will take you up on the offer after all._


	2. Moon

_Prompt: Moon_

xxx

Lyon stood on the bridge in Margaret Town one night. Just watching the water ripple below and staring intently on how the moonlight made it shimmer and sparkle. There wasn't much activity tonight as he was out late, having just returned to town after a job. His right arm was wrapped in a secure bandage under his sleeve from the elbow up to just below his shoulder. He'd sent Toby, Yuka and Chelia home almost immediately. It hadn't been too late back then - about three hours ago.

"How long are you planning to be out here?" Came Sherry's voice from behind him.

He looked over as she walked to his side and sighed heavily. "Who knows? Until the feeling goes away?"

She shook her head slowly. "That feeling doesn't ever go away, not truly. I'm with Ren and have been for a long while now yet, I still feel something for you that's clearly more than friendship. Lyon, you can at least tell him how you feel. It won't ruin anything, I promise".

"He's gone Sherry. You heard what happened to the island, they've found no one and called off the searches. What's the point?"

"They'll somehow come back. It's Fairy Tail, they can pull through anything! Come on Lyon, don't lose sleep over this. I know you, and I know that once you put your mind to something, you won't let go of that ideal until it's proven true or false. He'll come back, I assure you. And when he does, you can tell him how you feel about him and it will ease the tension".

"Or make it worse. Confession is a big thing, and rejection is an even bigger thing. This is probably the first time I've ever felt like this about someone, no offence. What if I just screw up and make matters worse? I doubt he sees me as anything more than an allied acquaintance".

"Since when does The Great Lyon Vastia screw up?" Her tone was teasing.

"I screwed up Galuna pretty good" He scoffed.

"Okay, but we're past that. That was the Cold Emperor. Has Lyon Vastia, ace mage of Lamia Scale screwed up yet?" How could she sound so positive and happy?

"...Not as far as I'm concerned, no. Why?"

"Then it means you're a better person now! C'mon Lyon, please look at the bright side of this".

"Fine!" He exaggeratedly exhaled and straightened himself. "If he somehow comes back from what we're assuming is death, then I'll work up the courage to tell him I just happen to be in love with him, okay? Does that satisfy you?"

"It'll satisfy me once it satisfies you, mister".

Lyon shook his head with a slight smirk. Sherry smiled back at him cheerily. He offered to walk her back to Chelia's place for the night since she was staying there, and then made his own way home.

The moon seemed to shine a little brighter after their conversation. As if it knew what the future would hold.


	3. Ice

_Prompt: Ice_

* * *

He'd perfected every spell he knew except one.

Ice-Make: Rose.

For some reason, Lyon just couldn't perfect this one. He'd spent years attempting it, reading up on every bit of information he could from any and all resources. But nothing gave him the answer he needed. There was no real explanation on how to craft the most perfect ice rose in the land. He never knew if Ur could do it, but she would sometimes mention it back when he's first started training under her.

Being around Sherry might've been of some help, he had originally thought. She was always spouting on about love and, well, roses were usually a symbol of love, right? But no, he still couldn't perfect it. Even when she had fallen _in_ love with him, he thought it might boost his attempts but still nothing.

It hadn't been much different when Chelia had arrived on the scene either.

Yuka had once suggested focusing on his love for his magic, and it had looked promising before failure caught him once again. After that he just proceeded to give up on the spell (which had more than shocked his guildmates - Lyon never gave up on something). He avoided love as much as he could, especially when he was on his own.

Until one fateful day when he found himself in love with the one and only Gray Fullbuster.

It had been completely out of the blue. They'd been on a joint request together, and Gray had been acting awkward and suspicious the entire time. It worsened and gained more of Lyon's curiosity whenever they were forced to sleep in the same room at an inn. It was the night they'd had no choice but to share the only double bed in the room less they wanted to spend the night outside camping in the rain.

Gray had been fidgeting and Lyon was about to reluctantly snap at him when their eyes locked in a sort of trance that neither could pull away from. A blush had adorned Gray's cheeks and he had forced himself to look away. Without thinking about it, Lyon had cupped the side of his face and leant forward so their lips pressed together softly.

The kiss didn't last long. And it wasn't the only one.

After a small make-out session, exploration and shy, breathless confessions, Gray had been pulled close and wrapped up in Lyon's arms.

And as the two fell asleep, Lyon's magic took shape and in the morning, there was a perfectly crafted ice rose seated between them neatly.


	4. Balance

_Prompt: Balance_

* * *

"Ur keeps saying you need perfect balance Gray, like this" Lyon took a firmly placed stance. His legs apart but not to the point of pain, just sturdy enough. He threw his arms out to the side and flexed and twisted his wrists a little before he curled one fist into his palm and let loose his magic into a simple Ice-Make: Shield spell. He then straightened himself properly and looked over to Gray with a hand on his hip. "See? Now you try".

"I already tried that!" Gray grumbled, going to fist his hands into his pockets before remembering he was currently out in the snow in his underwear only. Stupid training methods of the wicked and cruel. "What if I stand on one leg and do it? That'd work, right?"

Lyon fought the urge to smack his hand onto his forehead and run it down his face in disbelief. "You _idiot._ Balance, Gray. How is that balancing?!"

"You can balance on one leg if you're good enough, y'know".

"Oh my good God..." Lyon buried his face in his hands and groaned. "I hate you so much".

Gray sat in the snow laughing. "No you don't. You love me really, Lyon~"

"I give up! I am so done with you!" Lyon walked over to Gray, pushed him over down into the snow more roughly before he smirked and scampered away back toward where Ur was in their cabin. Gray took no time in getting up and chasing after him.

* * *

 **Do you ever do these week long things and end up on a prompt you really don't like because you can't think of anything decent? xD**

 **I try and add humour into these when I can, I like making people happy and laugh even just a little bit.**


	5. Fall From Grace

_Prompt: Fall From Grace_

* * *

Why did everything always seem to go wrong? And how was it that Gray was usually always caught up in the fray?

He'd blamed him for Ur's death. He'd been his reason for getting off Galuna and joining Lamia Scale whilst giving up his Cold Emperor title. He'd risked his life to save him from Racer blowing himself up. He'd gone through seven years of believing Gray was dead. He'd then temporarily lost him to death for real during the Dragon Invasion after the Grand Magic Games. He'd been close to losing him during the whole Tartaros incident and F.A.C.E. And then he'd missed him for a year when his guild had disbanded, half-believing himself that Gray had turned to a dark guild once the news had come about - but he'd quickly shaken that thought away.

Had he fallen low? Or had he risen somehow?

* * *

 **Sorry it's shoooorrrrt...**


	6. Dream

_Prompt: Dream_

* * *

Lyon's dreams had always been on the more ambitious side. It was a part of what made him who he is. He dreamed big, where was the wrong in that? Okay, perhaps Galuna's ideal plan had gone a tad overboard (especially once he'd ordered for his followers to destroy the village) and maybe some of the rumours he heard about himself had given him some mildly ambitious ideas (was it so wrong if people thought he'd become guild master someday?) but he wasn't a bad guy. Not really.

And now his most recent dream was that of spending the rest of his life in love. How fickle.

He'd had puppy crushes before, but not like this. Never before had a puppy crush lasted this long.

It might as well be the death of him.


	7. Shape

**I forgot to do the final one yesterday, I'm so sorry xD**

* * *

 _Prompt: Shape_

* * *

Was it possible for someone to shape your heart? Lyon thought it might be. After all, he'd been classed as a villain until Gray had brought him back to the light and then he'd gone and joined a guild just as he'd suggested (even if he hadn't been so willing at the time, he'd mostly joined because Sherry had clung to his arm and begged him and he hated making her upset).

Sherry had always called his and Gray's relationship love, but even Lyon doubted she'd been thinking of the romantic type. Lyon had never been in love before. At least, not with another person. He'd been in love with Ur simply because he had been in awe of her magic and skill since the moment he'd heard about her. He'd been in love with his ambitious trial to melt the ice on Deliora and defeat it once and for all. He'd been in love with the idea of strength and intelligence.

But never before had he found himself in love with someone else to the point that his heart hurt in various ways; twisting, frantically pounding, sinking to his stomach or leaping into his mouth.

It didn't help that Gray would constantly end up in the middle of any trouble that came by Fairy Tail. Lyon would involuntary shudder at each memory of the times he'd hopelessly believed Gray had died. The seven years had been the worst. At least when they'd argued and left one another as kids the ten years hadn't been so bad since Lyon had always been holding a grudge and there was easily the chance of Gray having found somewhere to go (later proven true). But to almost go that same amount of time when things were better? When there was no grudges or chances that he'd survived?

It had hit Lyon hard. He'd been an emotional wreck for the first good few years.

There had been so many things he needed to tell him, and the endless thought that he never would be able to had buried itself and continued to stay. The moment he heard news of their return, he and his team had taken once swift glance at one another before racing all the way to Magnolia.

And the very second he'd managed to get Gray alone?

Well, he was pretty sure the kiss had said everything he'd needed to. And having that kiss returned had never made him happier.

* * *

 **Also, sorry for the last one being so short, I was kind of in a rush. I might update it one day to lengthen it ^^;**


End file.
